kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Updates/2019/October 25th
} |banner = Wikia 2019 October 25th Banner.png |maintenance_start = 25 October 2019 11:00:00 |maintenance_end = 25 October 2019 22:00:00 }} General Changes * and now have hourly voicelines. *The selection of Furniture available in the shop has changed. *The Anchorage Counter Bar's food selections have been changed to "Saury mode". *The Jukebox song order has been changed to highlight Saury-related bgm. *Saury, "Taste of Autumn", Fall Casual, and Halloween CGs have been implemented, among others. *Saury, "Taste of Autumn", Sardine, and Halloween voicelines have been implemented. * has received a new Halloween CG. Remodel *Kai Ni Upgrade: **Requires Level 77+ **Requires a and an . **Requires 390 , 370 , 30 . **Can equip: *** *** **Receives visible fit bounuses from and like other Yuugumo-class Kai Nis. **Has some new home port, sortie, and hourly lines that are exclusive to this remodel. Naval District Saury & Sardine Festival *The Saury Festival has returned for 2019, but in a slightly different form - this year, one can fish for both Saury and Sardines. *Saury **Can be found in areas near the naval base and in northern waters. **Equipment that can be used to increase saury catches include: ***A strong light source that illuminates the sea and spots schools of fish ( ). ***Equipment that can detect fish under the water ( ). ***Aircraft that can spot saury from the sky ( ). **After collecting enough saury, they can be cooked into the following dishes: ***Sashimi: For resources ***Grilled: For materials ***Kabayaki: For producing *Sardines **Can be found in areas near the naval base. **Equipment that can be used to increase sardine catches include: ***Equipment that can detect fish under the water ( ). ***Slow seaplanes that can support sardine fishing through use of nets ( ). **Sortieing multiple Coastal Defense Ships with your fishing fleet can also improve sardine catches. **After collecting enough sardines, they can be cooked into the following dishes: ***Sardine Sashimi ***Sardine Balls ***Sardine Sushi *The overfishing mechanic applies to both saury and sardines like in previous saury events. One can avoid overfishing by: **Refraining from using depth charges while fishing. **Not fishing within the same map for too long. *This event comes with 5 related quests: x2 or x2 or x3 |Note = Requires: ?? }} x2 or x3 or x4 then choice between x2 or x2 or x1 |Note = Requires: SB47 }} or x2 or Type 18 Fleet Fishery Banner x1 |Note = Requires: SB48 }} or or or or then choice between x2 or Reinforcement Expansion x1 or x5 |Note = Requires: SB47 }} or or or or then choice between x1 or x1 |Note = Requires: SB50 }} }} Limited-Time Drops *'Drop locations for the following ships can be found here.' *The following Coastal Defense Ships now drop for the duration of the Saury & Sardine Festival: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *The following Destroyers have had their drop locations expanded for the duration of the Saury & Sardine Festival: ** ** Ship Statistic Increases *The following ships have received statistic increases: ** : +1 ** : +1 ** : +1 ** : +3 ** : +2 ** : +1 ** : +2 ** : +1 ** : +2 , +2 ** : +1 , +2 ** : +2 , +1 } |teaser_1 = Teaser-2019-10-14-A.png |teaser_2 = Teaser-2019-10-24-A.png |teaser_3 = Teaser-2019-10-24-B.png }}